Seance
A Seance is a ceremony to summon and communicate with the dead. Unlike the spell To Summon the Dead, the summoned spirits do not appear in a circle of candles, and cannot become corporeal. History Summoning Ariel summon the spirit of Ariel.]] In 2001, the Charmed Ones performed their first Seance. They were being attacked by Shadow, a Familiar Warlock who wanted to become immortal. The sisters were magically helped by their Grams when looking for a vanquish in the Book of Shadows. When she opened the Book on the entry How to Perform a Seance, however, the sisters believed she was confused and closed the Book. Grams opened it back on the entry and thus the sisters performed a Seance. Before them appeared Ariel, the witch whom Shadow was the Familiar of, and who was killed by him in order for him to become a Warlock. She explained to the sisters what Shadow had planned; getting rid of his nine lives and becoming a full Warlock. However, if he didn't succeed in getting rid of all those lives before the next full moon, Shadow would turn back into a cat forever.Season 3, "Pre-Witched" Summoning Angela summoned by Phoebe]] In early 2002, Phoebe and her sisters, Piper and Paige, performed a Seance to summon the spirit of Angela Provazolli, a woman who had been killed by Andrew Wike, an employee of her husband's club. However, since her husband had the power of premonition, he saw what had happened and led the police to her body and was convicted of her murder. Phoebe, who was called for jury duty, had summoned Angela, so she could explain to the jury that her husband was an innocent man and did not kill her as the other members of the jury did not want to believe that Angela's husband could've had premonitions. After the trial was over, and Angela's husband was found not guilty, Leo used memory dust to make all jury members forget about the Seance.Season 5, "Trial by Magic" Summoning Olivia thumb|Summoning Olivia. In 2003, the Charmed Ones performed a seance with the feuding Callway and Montana families to summon the unknown spirit that was attacking them. Everyone present joined hands in a circle with five red candles lit. The seance revealed that the attacker was Olivia Callaway, who was bitter about her death and felt that she was not avenged. The seance was ended when Olivia blasted everyone backwards with wind, thus breaking the circle.Season 6, "Love's a Witch" Spells How to Perform a Seance :Beloved Unknown Spirit, :We Seek your Guidance. :We ask that You Commune :with Us and move among Us. To Summon the Spirit of Angela Provazolli :Requires the Power of Three and a Sage Stick. :Hear these words, :Hear our cry, :Spirit from the other side. :Come to us, :We summon thee, :Cross now the great divide. :Beloved spirit Angela, :We seek your guidance. :We ask that you commune with us :and move amongst us. To Call for a Spirit :Form a circle of hands around where the spirit is to be summoned and remain so until the spirit is dismissed. :Unknown spirit, we call to thee, :Those who wish to set you free. :Cross on over, so we may help. :Come to us. Reveal yourself. References Category:Ceremonies